Diagnóstico: amar,,,,gura
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Jinx sufre muchos desmayos ultimamente. La gente que la quiere no esta dispuesta a dejarla asi. Buscan la cura mas inverosímil para esta enfermedad... Llamada amor. JamiexJinx


Helloooo o.o n.n pos vi que casi no había fics de harvest moon TT y es tan genial u.u entonces decidi que yo queria hacer un one shot n.n Jamie es de mis personajes preferidos n0n asi que ahí les va n.n

La prota de mi fic se llama Jinx .-.U porque… poes… pus asi le puse en mi juego n0nU y me harta estar poniendo "ella ella ella ella" asi que… bueno ya me entienden nnU

_Pensamientos_

(acciones)

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Diagnostico: Amar… gura·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Jinx regresó a su casa. Estaba tan cansada. Tomó al cachorro que era su mascota y se puso a acariciarlo, sentada en su cama, preguntandole cosas. El perro, como siempre tan listo, nunca respondía nada. Miró por la ventana, le gustaba el paisaje de la playa. La tierra de su propiedad no era fértil, pero hacía tiempo que eso lo había solucionado con fertilizante. Había mucho espacio, pero ese lugar estaba sólo dedicado a su cosecha, en otro terreno estaban sus animales.

Miró el mar azul, y miró las nubes rosas, naranjas, y moradas del atardecer…

Moradas…

Recoró la primera vez que lo vio a él. Todo fue en un sueño. Le pareció la persona más magnífica de todas. El cabello era morado… sí… como las nubes de un atardecer en la playa, la playa que quedaba frente a su casa. Lo recordaba bien, ya que había llegado a la villa en un día así, estableciéndose en el lado del océano, que le había encantado por lo grande que era y por la vista tan maravillosa. Y las nubes… tenían ese tono tan romántico de morado, como el cabello de esa persona…

Luego estaban los ojos, dos perfectas perlas sumergidas en el agua tranquila y azul del océano. ¡Que la asesinaran si no era cierto que cada vez que los veía era sumergirse en un mundo de sueños! Sueños escondidos como el lecho marino. Y ese sombrerito que le hacía verse tan tierno. Y esa vestimenta de colores que delataba inmediatamente su profesion.

Cuando despertó y supo que había sido un sueño se extrañó. Pero luego comprendió que un ser tan perfecto no podía ser real. Entonces, lo demás, pasó tan rapido, los sprites de su sueño aparecieron en la puerta de su casa, admiró la estatua de piedra de aquella mujer tan hermosa, como una flor… y entonces, llegó él. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que era real. Y se extrañó al ver lo duro que era. Quizás el tiempo lo había vuelto así… pero al menos pudo saber su nombre.

Jamie.

Le dolió que desde que se conocieron, él ya la aborrecía. Trató de ser simpática, la primera vez que entró a su propiedad privada para hablar, él la terminó echando a saber porque. Se deprimió un poco, quizá con un regalo se sentiría mejor. Su amiga Nina alguna vez dijo que las flores eran magnificas, pero Jamie se la rechazo. Y todos sus regalos los rechazaba, hasta que Jinx se entero que lo que más le gustaba eran las cosechas de temporada, y, sobre todo, las mermeladas.

Pero poquito le iba a durar esa felicidad, ya que ayer, un día lluvioso, cuando ya se había logrado acercar más a Jamie, éste le dijo:

"Ella también odiaba la lluvia…" y puso cara de tristeza. A Jinx se le partió el corazón. Comprendió que Jamie estaba enamorado de la Harvest Goddess.

Jinx: bueno. Qué le voy a hacer. (suspira) Esa diosa es definitivamente mucho más linda que yo. ¿No es así? (deja al cahorro en el suelo y sale) mejor iré a cortar el césped para que mis animales tengan qué comer mañana. (saca su hoz)

Llegó a la pastura. La miró. Y un odio inmenso se acopló en su corazón. Empezó a cortar el pasto con furia, gastando más energía de la que debía. Ella se llevaba bien con muchas personas del lugar. De hecho, ya había recibido, en el transcurso de la estación, verano, dos regalos, del doctor Alex, y de Kurt. Sabía que esos regalos venían con amor, no con simple amistad, porque pudo ver en la mirada de ambos la misma mirada que ella misma ponía al ver a Jamie. Pero no le interesaba nada con ellos. ¿Por qué? Eran buenas personas… pero… ella quería a...

Jinx: (se agota fácilmente, cae sentada) nn…. (se levanta como puede) debería ir con la Harvest Goddess… o… no!!! Nunca lo hare! No me humillare de ese modo!!!

Cortó otro pedazo de pasto.

Lanzó un grito de dolor. Estaba paralizada. Se le nubló la vista… y no supo qué mas antes de caer desmayada.

Jamie decidió que era un buen día para pasearse enfrente de la playa. Ése lugar le gustaba, veía muchas cosas interesantes. Los corales eran preciosos. Las nubes moradas, y el mar azul. Además, quedaba frente al rancho Twilight, que estaba a cargo de su rival Jinx.

De un tiempo a la fecha no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Las imágenes de la Harvest Goddess ya no aparecian con tanta frecuencia como antes, incluso se atrevía a pensar que sus sentimientos por ella ya no eran los mismos. Porque Jamie no era como los demás humanos, el no olvidaba las cosas importantes, ni ocultaba lo que sentía. Pero no tenía ni idea de porque habían disminuído.

Aproximadamente a las 5:00, llegó. Pero en lo primero que se fijó no fue en el mar, sino en Jinx. Estaba tirada en medio de la pastura, desmayada.

Jamie: Jinx! (se acerca corriendo a ver) _que tonta. Trabajaste muy duro._ (le quita unos mechones de cabello de la cara, y la carga a la clínica) _ahora tengo que hacer de niñera, que bajo he caido._

La puerta estaba cerrada. Genial. Tendría que tocar, pero tenía las manos ocupadas. Por suerte, en las minas, estaba Kurt, platicando con Tim. Al mirarlo, y mirar el "cargamento" que Jamie traía, se acercaron preocupados, especialmente Kurt.

Tim: aah! Que le paso a Jinx?!

Kurt: Tim, recuerdas que el doctor siempre te dice que no te esfuerces demasiado, sobre todo siendo un niño?

Tim: si, y eso que tiene que ver?

Jamie: pues que cuando la gente se esfuerza mucho, se desmaya como esta tonta que estoy cargando. ¿Tocan la puerta de la clínica o se van a quedar todo el día soñando? (los mira con evidente enfado)

Kurt: (disgustado) no esta bien que le digas tonta. Ella siempre se esfuerza mucho por tener a sus animales bien cuidados y a sus cosechas siempre frescas. Además es muy atenta con toda la villa. (toca a la puerta)

Jamie: Las personas inteligentes no se quedan tabajando hasta desplomarse.

Kurt: (lo mira feo) pues yo no entiendo como la tratas tan mal, si ella…

Alex: (abre la puerta) en que puedo ayudarlos…?

Jamie: (le muestra a Jinx)

Alex: Jinx! (la toma y la recuesta en una cama, suspira) es la octava vez en la estacion. Siempre lo mismo.

Kurt: la octava vez?!

Tim: ahora que recuerdo, la vez que vine con el abuelo a entregarle al doctor un pedido de estetoscopios, vi a Jinx en una cama… lo había olvidado

Alex: exacto. Siempre lo mismo. Alguien la trae, diciendo que se desplomó, y cuando despierta al día siguiente, se niega a decir una palabra. Nunca me ha querido decir porque se empeña en trabajar tanto. Me promete que se lo tomara con mas calma, y un par de días después, toca suelo. (suspira)

Kurt: que extraño.

Tim: (casi llorando) se va a morir? Verdad que no? Buaaaaaaaaaa!

Alex: bueno, quizas este enferma de algo, ahora que lo dices… sera mejor que la revise.

Alex llevó a Jinx a la clínica. Luego pidió a los demás que esperaran en el piso de abajo, y el subió con la muchacha arriba.

Kurt estaba preocupado, a decir verdad, Jinx le gustaba mucho. Eso no era ningún secreto, a veces, cuando ella iba a la carpintería, Joe le daba codazos y "accidentalmente" lo empujaba contra ella, luego se hacía el desentendido y decía "ay perdón" mientras tosía. Pero también le preocupaba que a Jinx le pasara algo, y no ignoraba que el doctor también estaba enamorado de ella, eso le ponía de nervios, ya que ahora el doctor estaba solo con ella.

Tim consideraba a Jinx como una hermana mayor, siempre que ella tenía tiempo libre iban a la mina a explorar juntos. A veces se reían de los efectos del humo, como cuando ella se quedo paralizada por humo naranja con el martillo en alto, y termino yéndose de bruces al suelo en cuanto el efecto acabo. Y siempre lo escuchaba, las anécdotas que tenía, típicas de un niño a punto de entrar en la pubertad.

Y Jamie… ¡ah! Estaba que se comía las uñas, muy irritado. ¿Quién se creía el doctor para llevarla arriba? ¿A hacerle un chequeo, los dos solos? ¡Ay de él como intentara ponerle un dedo encima para otra cosa! Se puso a soñar en su venganza. El doctor, como casi toda la villa sabía, estaba enamorado de Jinx. Y lo sabía porque cuando ella entraba en escena, el se ponía rojo, arreglaba su cabello rebelde, y terminaba tartamudeando o diciendo alguna otra imbecilada. Y eso irritaba a Jamie. Y lo irritaba más saber que el doctor era la comidilla de la villa por esto.

Extrañamente, eso sí, parecía que Jinx no correspondía al doctor. Quizá le gustara un poco (Jamie se arranca una uña) pero nunca pasaba de una sonrisa y alguna pregunta que tuviera. Lo mismo pasaba con Kurt. Y ella misma le había dicho que lo mismo pasaría con cualquier chico. Jamie se preguntaba porque.

Alex: (baja, extrañado) esta bien. Buena y sana. No comprendo qué le puede estar pasando. Quizás alguna alteración emocional.

Kurt: me pregunto de que tipo…

Jamie: mph! Pues que tonta

Tim: (tres puntos suspensivos aparecen arriba de su cabeza) … ah?

Alex: mmm bueno, mira Tim… cuando una persona esta muy molesta, muy triste, o muy alterada, se porta de manera diferente. Ya sabes, golpea cosas o algo asi. A lo mejor Jinx asi y por eso trabaja hasta que su cuerpo le pasa factura, entiendes?

Tim: (extrañado) porque habría ella de hacer algo así?

Alex: (mira el techo) esa es una MUY buena pregunta.

Martha: (sale de la nada) hombres, nunca entienden nada…

All: mmm? (la miran)

Tim: (corre a ella) Martha! Martha! Usted sabe que le pasa a Jinx?

Martha: (muy segura de su respuesta) está enamorada.

All: aaaaah?

Martha: (afirma con la cabeza) Déjenme decirles. Cuando a ella le sobra algún tipo de ovillo de lana y me lo regala, siempre es de color morado o azul. Cuando le he preguntado porqué esos colores, se ha puesto roja y me dio una vaga respuesta acerca de que son colores muy bonitos, tartamudeando y mirando al piso. Y la última vez que la encontre, estaba en Callaway café…

POV Martha

Ese día, Carl tenía mucha clientela, y Katie y él andaban como locos. Cuando llegó Jinx, se puso a ayudarlos, y en un rato libre que tenían, Katie y Jinx se pusieron a platicar. No se dieron cuenta que yo estaba sentada en una mesa, oyéndolas.

Katie: y ya te digo, Tim se encontró una piedra morada el otro día en la mina y me hizo un precioso broche con ella n.n (le señala un broche que lleva al cuello) Dijo que pensó que me gustaría.

Jinx: morada…. (se pone a babosear)

Katie: eh… Jinx…? (le pasa la mano enfrente, Jinx despierta, la mira alarmada, y suelta una risita nerviosa) en quien estabas pensando, eeeeh?

Jinx: no, no! En nadie! (se sonroja) aaa je je je! Estaba pensando nada más en el color de las nubes del atardecer

Katie: esa mirada me dice que estabas pensando en OTRA cosa… vamos! Se buena niña, no le dire a nadie…

Jinx: etto… bueno, mira… me gusta una persona pero…

En ese momento, puse mucha atención a lo que Katie y Jinx estaban diciendo. Pero habían comenzado a hablar en voz baja y yo, a mi edad, no tengo muy buen oído. Además, se salieron en seguida…

Fin del POV de Martha

Kurt: (con los ojos brillando de esperanza) asi que le gusta una persona…

Doctor: (igual) Katie debe saber. Pero ya se hizo tarde, el café ya debe haber cerrado. Mañana será.

Tim: los adultos siempre se enamoran tan cursi? (le sale una gota de a litro)

Kurt: Tim, cuando crezcas vas a saber lo que es eso.

Jamie: enamorada… ja! A quien le importa. Por si no se han enterado, por culpa de esa persona ella esta en cama, no creo que fuera muy agradable.

Alex: y tu Jamie? No te has enamorado de nadie?

Jamie se sonrojó. Hombre, claro que estaba enamorado, de la Harvest Goddess… bueno… ya no tanto… pero en un tiempo estuvo muy enamorado de ella! Ahora… ahora… ahora no. Entonces ¿Quién le gustaba? La cabeza le daba vueltas. Terminaría mareado.

Jamie: …no sé. Creo que nadie (se toma la cabeza, esperanzado de que asi el mundo regrese a su lugar y deje de dar vueltas)

Kurt: pero tiene razon. Por culpa de eso Jinx esta en cama. Lo mejor sera ir a preguntar mañana a Katie.

Martha: espero que les quiera decir, por lo general, esa clase de secretos las chicas los guardan a piedra y lodo. Y por la cara que tenia Katie cuando entro, creo que no tiene un final feliz.

Al día siguiente…

Jinx: aaaaaaaaagh!!! (sale de la clinica, con cara de desesperada) tengo que darle de comer a mis animales, revisarlos, y…! ack! Mis cosechas! Debo regarlas! Gracias Doctor pero voy a llegar tardeeeee! (sale volando de ahí)

Alex: si Jinx! Cuídate! Creo que no me oyo… cielos, como corre! (gota de a litro)

Martha: Doctor! A Ray se le subió la fiebre!

Doctor: creo que hoy no es un buen día para ir al café… espero que Kurt o Tim averigüen algo. (corre a ver a Ray) Si Ray no se hubiera caido al rio anoche… (suspira)

Jinx: (regando sus cosechas, termina en tiempo record, luego corre a ver a sus animales y los atiende) lo lamento tanto! En serio! Perdonenme! Aff… eso me pasa por tener ataques de ira

Jinx se encargó de atender a sus animales. Estaba un poco más calmada que el día anterior, pero aún sentía retortijones cuando veía a Jamie acercarse o punzadas cuando éste decía algo de la Harvest Goddess. Cuando terminó de atender a sus animales y a sus gallinas, decidió ir un rato a pasear al pequeño bosque a un lado de la villa. No encontró a Ray, pero sí encontró a Basil, quien la saludo.

Jamie.

Ahora ella se puso roja. Y no era por el sol. Jamie estaba ahí, parado en el camino a la colina de los enamorados. A pesar de que ella tenía mucho tiempo en esa villa, nunca había ido a esa colina. Los sprites siempre se quejaban, pero ella tenia sus razones. Esque no queria ir nada mas que con una persona, y esa persona no le hacia caso. Los retortijones del estómago regresaron. Decidió acercarse un poco a él. No, mejor no. O sí. No. La correría. Y si no era así? No, mejor ir a la asegura. No acercarse. Rayos, quería acercarse. Las piernas se le movían solas. Se detuvo a medio camino, Cuando los retortijones en el estómago se hicieron más fuertes y no podía quitar la sonrisita de mensa.

Jamie: y tú que me ves?

Jinx: (se alarma un poco) no, nada. _SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE LO MIRADA!!! AAAAH! CORRER CORRER CORRER!!! _(sigue ahí parada) …

Jamie: …

Incómodo silencio.

Jamie: qué? Vas a seguir todo el día ahí parada, soñando despierta?

Jinx: eeeh! Eh! (reacciona y camina un poco, se sienta a la orilla del lago)

Jamie: (suspira, se sienta con ella) Los humanos son unos cobardes y mentirosos… (suaviza un poco su mirada) si no lo pensara así… no lo haría… (se calla)

Jinx: (desconcertada, lo mira) hacer… que?

Jamie: …

Jinx: Jamie? Hacer qué?

Pero él nunca contestó.

Kurt: a visitar a sus padres…?

Carl: (asiente) Katie partio a visitar a sus padres recientemente. No regresara en un buen tiempo.

Kurt: … ah.

Carl: porque?

Kurt: no. Por nada. Gracias. (se va)

Tim: (lo ve) y?

Kurt: Katie salió (se pone a caminar, con Tim a su lado)

Tim: mala suerte… oye Kurt. ¿Porqué están investigando esto? Eh? Eh? Me dices? Me dices? Por favoooor! (da brincos)

Kurt: porque no queremos que Jinx se vaya a enfermar de amor

Tim: suena como esas telenovelas que mi mama solía ver… alguien se puede enfermar de amor? Kurt? Se puede? Se puede?

Kurt: pues parece que sí.

Tim: Y por eso Jinx se pone a soñar con el morado y el azul? Eh? Cuando uno se enferma se pone a soñar en eso?

Kurt: pues, cuando te enamoras de alguien, hay cosas que te recuerdan a esa persona…

Tim: y porque el morado y el azul?

Kurt: buenop, a lo mejor es el color favorito del muchacho, o del pelo o de ojos…. Se detiene en seco) …!

Tim: (se detiene) que te pasa?

Kurt cayó en la cuenta. Color de pelo, color de ojos. Michael, el de la tienda donde vendían herramientas, tenia pelo azul, y ojos azules, pero el morado le era indiferente. Ray tenia ojos azules, pero a Jinx el pescado le daba igual y casi nunca iba a pescar. Basil también tenia ojos azules pero preferia el color verde, y Jinx casi ni lo veía. Pero Jamie…

Jamie tenía pelo morado.

Jamie tenía ojos azules.

Jinx cada dos por tres le regalaba mermeladas o cosechas de temporada, por lo general, las mejores de su huerto.

Jinx casi siempre pasaba frente a su casa o se metía a su rancho.

Y por último… lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Jinx siempre miraba el color morado, el color azul, de modo soñador. Pero lo que miraba con más frecuencia, era a Jamie.

A Jinx le gustaba Jamie.

Tim: Kurt? Estas bien? (lo sacude un poco)

Kurt: … (pone cara de tristeza) ya se quien le gusta. (baja la mirada)

Kurt estuvo un rato en silencio. Mirando el suelo. Jinx enamorada de Jamie. Incluso sus nombres empezaban con J.

Tim: quien le gusta Kurt?

Kurt: … Jamie….

Tim: Jamie? El que siempre le alega? (pone cara extrañada y de asco) porque una persona se deberia enamorar de otra persona que la odia?

Kurt: (suspira) asi es el amor.

Jinx se levantó. Fue a la colina de los enamorados. Sería imposible sacarle cualquier tipo de información a Jamie. Lo sabía por experiencia. Y no tenía ninguna gana de insultos, estaba cansada luego de haberse desmayado el día anterior. Que horror ¡No recordaba nada! A saber quién la llevo al hospital, le estaba agradecida. Le hubiera gustado que fuera Jamie, pero…

"Dejemos algo claro. Si alguna vez te pasa algo o estas en problemas… no tengo la más mínima intención de ayudarte"

…Eso le había dicho. A Jinx se le partió el corazón en esa ocasión, pero no dijo nada. Ni hablar. Jamie jamás la ayudaría. Se lo había dicho en su cara. Ella estaba segura de que podía desmayarse en frente de Jamie y ni siquiera se molestaría en dar la alarma. Se entristeció aún más, y sus coletas parecieron bajar de volumen, entristeciéndose con ella.

Mientras ella se perdia en sus reflexiones, Basil se había puesto a hablar con Jamie.

Basil: Jamie, porqué estas así?

Jamie: qué te importa.

Basil: (sonríe, ríe nerviosamente) bueno, en primer lugar, mucho ya que soy tu amigo! Ja ja ja ja!

Si! Hace poco tiempo Jamie había enfrentado un problema en sus cosechas y le pidió ayuda a Basil, ya que no sabía que lo causaba. Basil no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una enfermedad entre las plantas y se había dedicado a curarlas. Jamie así tuvo tiempo de tratarlo. Jamie se entero de que a Basil le gustaban mucho las palntas. Basil se enteró de la Harvest Goddess, y al igual que Jamie, creía en ella. Era una de las pocas personas en las que Jamie creía y confiaba.

Jamie: esque ya no me gusta la Harvest Goddess

Basil: vaya! Alguien ocupa un lugar en tu corazon, eh?

Jamie: Basil ¬.¬

Basil: no tiene nada de malo! El amor es una sensación maravillosa (se sienta a su lado) dime, quien es la afortunada?

Jamie: no tengo idea.

Basil: … empezamos bien n.nU bueno, veamos. ¿Has estado pensando en otra persona recientemente?

Jamie: supongo que quizá, tal vez.

Basil: o sea que sí ¿En quién?

Jamie: En… qué te importa.

Basil: Jinx?

Jamie: (se pone rojo) CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!

Basil: (se cae) je je! Eso significa que si! n0n Qué harías si Jinx estuviera trabajando de mas y terminara por desmayarse?

Jamie: nada

Basil: seguro?

Jamie: bueno, la llevaria a la clinica y ya, que se encargue el doctor.

Basil: (sonrie) yaaa… y si… digamos que por una casualidad… yo te dijera que Jinx se va a regresar a su casa y no regresara?

Jamie: (abre mucho lso ojos y lo mira) se va a regresar?

Basil: (mirando una planta) ah, que especie tan rara!

Jamie: (venita de enojo) Basil! (quita la cara de enojo y pone una cara como cuando la Harvest Goddess se hizo piedra) si ella se regresara yo no sabria que hacer….

Basil: (le da una palmada en la espalda) hey, tranquilo! Ella no va a regresar, nunca lo afirme n.n pero tu cara me dice todo, Jamie. A ti te gusta Jinx

Jamie: (un poco molesto) a mi no me gusta! Y no me des esos sustos!!!

Basil: Decidido. A ti te gusta Jinx. Es buena chica. Porque no lo intentas?

Jamie: ya rechazó a la mitad de los que le mandan regalos. ¿Crees que yo tendría alguna oportunidad?

Sí, Jamie se resignó. No podía esconderlo, Basil le había dado el último empujón. Le gustaba Jinx. Pero no había posibilidad de que él fuera el indicado. En esas estaba cuando vio llegar corriendo a Kurt, a Tim, y al doctor. Que raro, ellos no solían venir por esos lados. Basil rapidamente se levantó e hizo como que estaba más por alla. Su amistad con Jamie siempre se mantenía en secreto.

Kurt: Jamie! (jadea) ya descubrimos de quien esta enamorada Jinx.

Jamie sintió que su corazón se rompía, hizo una mueca de desagrado. No era una sensación agradable.

Jamie: y a mí que? No me interesa. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran pero yo me niego a escuchar una palabra. (se sube a la colina)

Alex: la salud de Jinx dependia de el, pero… todo parece indicar que no es mutuo.

Basil: puedo intervenir? Qué cosa no es mutua?

Tim: (lo mira) a Jinx le gusta Jamie. Pero a Jamie no aprece gustarle Jinx.

Basil: (le brillan los ojos) oh, ya veo. Bueno, no importa. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. Jinx no se quedara así

All: a que te refieres?

Basil: (sonríe) quieren averiguarlo conmigo?

Jamie encontró a Jinx. Ya se le había olvidado que ella había subido a esa colina primero. Se mordió los labios y trato de disminuir los latidos de su corazonp. Se acercó a ella.

Jamie: oye tu.

Jinx: (voltea) mmm? Si dime.

Jamie: (se sonroja) no quiero que pienses nada raro pero… (pone su tipica cara de "soy superior") qué clase de idiota es aquel por el que te desmayas cada dos por tres y porque lo haces?

Jinx: (abre mucho lo sojos) este, yo… (suspira, mira el cielo) a mí me gusta una persona que nunca me hará caso, ya que esta enamorado de alguien mas… (Jamie nota como ella aprieta el barandal de madera hasta sacarle marcas de furia) cada vez que pienso en eso me paralizo de dolor y me da por descargarme en mis tareas, hasta que caigo agotada.

Jamie: que tonta. ¿porque no le dices a esa persona que la quieres?

Jinx: porque le gusta otra persona y no deseo intervenir.

Jamie: siempre supe que eras una debilucha que se rinde fácilmente…

Jinx lo miró, cómicamente molesta.

Jinx: la persona de quien estoy enamorada, tiene un cabello morado precioso, hecho con las nubes de un atardecer en la playa. La persona de quien estoy enamorada tiene dos preciosas perlas de mar ligeramente azuladas, en el lugar donde deberian estar sus ojos. La persona de quien estoy enamorada todo el tiempo niega cuando esta feliz, no cree en las personas, y siempre me patea el trasero, pero porque estoy enamorada, me lo aguanto. Por desgracia, esa persona esta enamorada de la Harvest Goddess y no de mi. Sólo habla de ella y de ella, y sé que yo le importo un reverendo pepino.

Jamie se había quedado boquiabierto. El era el unico "inadaptado social" con pelo morado en toda la villa. Desde ahí se hubo dado cuenta y conforme ella había seguido se daba cuenta de muchas mas cosas. Jinx se moría por el. Pero no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que a el ya no le gustaba la Harvest Goddess. Parecían dos chiquillos de secundaria. Cuando ella se disponia a irse, la tomo fuertemente del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

Jinx: …! Jamie! Déjame ir a mi…!

Jamie: a mi ya no me gusta la diosa.

Jinx: … que?

Jamie: me gusta otra persona.

Jinx: ya, Por siempre Romeo, suéltame, deje a mis vacas solas y Mik esta embara…

No pudo seguir. Un beso en lso labios se lo había impedido. Un beso en los labios la dejo callada. Un beso. Su primer beso. No hacía falta decir nada más. Y aunque se lo dijera, con eso ya lo sabía. Su sueño imposible se había realizado. Le correspondió. Ese era su modo de decir que sí, de decir que ella tambien, de decir tantas cosas y ninguna a la vez.

Espiando desde unos arbustos Alex y Kurt habían pasado el trago amargo y sonreían. Lo mismo Tim. Lo mismo Basil, que se entusiasmaba por haber platicado con Jamie. Jinx y Jamie ahora tenían lo que ellos siempre habían querido que tuvieran…

Jamie: la persona que me gusta, eres tú. Y mejor que me hayas oído porque no lo voy a repetir, entendido?

Jinx: (asiente)

…La felicidad.

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Personalmente me gusta como me quedo x3 las palabras siempre se me han hecho cortas para describir sentimientos pero bue, a ver si esto les gusta nnU Si quieren dejarme review dejenme uno -

Sayonara! n0n


End file.
